


Ships in the Night

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Missed Opportunities, Rare Pairings, Tragedy, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Valla has entered combat with a powerful Lich. Her weapons are not suited to combat with it, however, and quickly finds herself on the back foot.When Sally Whitemane comes to her aid, will she choose wisely?





	Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> This is 30/31 for my collection, I'm only doing these till the end of October 2018 because the generator is running thin, but that's not to say I won't revisit some of these concepts again.

Valla vaulted out of the way of the enchanted chains. The lich before her was unlike anything she’d faced before. There was no time to think. The thing raised an arm and she barely escaped being skewered by the ice spike that rose from the ground beneath her feet.

She aimed one of her crossbows and carefully let one fly. It flew through the gaps in the bones, barely scraping off some dust. She ducked a globe of magical energy, barely registering the swampy ground it formed where it hit.

She couldn’t keep this up for long, she knew that. She aimed her other crossbow, this one loaded with an arrow that would shatter upon firing, sending splinters in a cone in the target direction. It did so but the splinters were less effective than the single arrow, impacting uselessly on bone and embedding in ceremonial robes.

She felt the hatred bubbling within her. She had promised herself she would never be this useless again. She dodged a blast of magic. When the demons had invaded her village, had slaughtered her entire family while she watched on, unable to move from fear, she had promised. But this lich was too alien for her anti-demon weapons to have an effect.

She had heard that there were demons in this realm too. She had chosen to come here after the Nexus had pulled her into a battle there.

She made to dodge a blast of ice, but it flashed, breaking her concentration, her foot caught in the blast. She looked down with a scowl, frost gathered around her boot. She struggled to her feet, the boot felt uneven, strange, it would slow her down. Removal wasn’t an option, she needed to wait till the ice thawed.

She could not believe that she would die here, she would not believe it, she would survive this monstrosity and wipe clean the demonic slate of this realm.

The lich believed otherwise. He summoned forth a chasm in the soil, dark ice inside it, chains writhing as they began to spring forth. He knew this would be her death, she could see it in those empty eyes.

“The light shall protect you, hunter!” A voice came from behind her. A flash of light, followed by the consuming darkness of the chasm engulfed her.

The chasm dissipated, and she survived.

“What?!” the lich shouted in disbelief.

Valla chose not to turn and look at the figure, she had something to finish. She ran forward and tackled the lich while he was distracted. He fell to the ground and she put a boot on his neck. She quickly brought the other down and crushed his skull.

“Well done, hunter.” Said the voice. “Please stand clear so I may burn this pile of bones.

Valla stood back, and for the first time had a chance to look at her rescuer. She wore red, rather revealing robes, a strange red hat, and held a long golden staff. She whirled the staff above her head, the top lighting with fire, and she brought it down onto the bones.

They shook, and a scream emerged from the remains. Before long, the bones had burned to ash.

“Thank you for your assistance.” Valla said.

“On the contrary, I must thank you,” The woman said. “My order has been tracking this lich for well over a fortnight.” Valla stepped forward and extended her hand.

“I am Valla.”

“Sally Whitemane, it is a pleasure.” She took the hand. “I have not seen you around here before.”

“I come from another realm, I have journeyed here to hunt down each and every demon I can find,” She said. Her eyes darkened. “Lest what happened to my village would happen to another’s.”

“It is too often that dark forces grow strong enough to deprive someone of a home.” She said, empathy clear in her voice. “The undead are my demons.”

“My condolences.” Valla said.

“The pain is long gone now, replaced by hatred.”

“As is mine.”

Valla paused for a moment. This Sally Whitemane was rather attractive, if oddly dressed. She looked at her for a moment. Sally stared back, rather more appreciatively than one might expect a fellow warrior to. Perhaps they might?

No. Valla’s quest was too important.

“You said your order had been tracking this beast.” Valla said.

“Yes.”

“Would I be able to examine some of your records, speak with some of you to find a way into the lands of these demons?”

“Of course.” Said Whitemane, a flash of disappointment on her face, quickly replaced with zeal for the cause.

Which was how they left each other, like ships in the night, never knowing what would have happened if they had let go of their hatred. For although the undead, and the demons had taken away their lives; it was they who chose not to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise something more romantic tomorrow for the final entry.


End file.
